steam rises
by FFcactuar
Summary: Gray and juvia are a happy couple but one day juvia walks in on gray cheating who will help her in her hour of need please review naju gralu one-shot


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES **

please leave a comment review so I know how I'm doing

* * *

3 Months earlier

"Gray I'm so happy that you have finally accepted my feelings" juvia said in complete bliss as gray just said that he was a fool for not noticing her earlier.

The next three months were great they told everyone in fairy tail all the girls were excited for juvia all the men were sighing saying "finally" which made gray a little annoyed that no one was excited for him.

They spent every waking moment with each other everything appeared to be fine.

Juvia is skipping happily up the path to gray house humming a little tune as she approaches grays house planning to suprise him with a picnic and gets to the door she can hear gray grunting.

She just thinks he's working out until she hears a moan from a female her heart stops she thinks to herself "gray would never do that to me he couldn't".

She opens the door and for her times stands still as the picture of gray lying on his bed with a large breasted blond bouncing on top of him is burned into her mind.

She drops her basked and she starts to tear up as gray and Lucy rush to get underout covers she then runs away crying gray putting on some underwear yelling "WAIT JUVIA".

Juvia runs as fast as she can until she runs into to someone knocking the both down " watch were your going juvi" is all he gets out before noticing she crying.

"Juvia whats wrong" he asks concerned "I I I its gray he he was cheating on me" she manages to get out before burying her face in natsu's chest bawling her eyes out.

She feels natsu's arms wrap around her "its gonna be OK I will deal with him" saying before he gets up and storms towards grays house juvia follows close behind him.

Gray hears a knock on his door as soon as he touches the door knob the door explodes "gray you bastard" natsu says glaring at him "what the hell do you think your doing laterng up my door" gray yells at him "what the hell do you think your doing cheating on juvia" he says staring down gray "that's non of your business natsu stay out of it" he says returning natsu's glare "of becomes my business when you hurt my friend" he says rushing gray with fiery fists.

"Fire dragon's iron fist" hitting gray in the stomach gray quickly recovers and sends a "ice make lance" towards natsu who avoids and and unleashes a "fire dragon roar" that gray counters with his "ice make shield" which nearly survives the attack "what the hell were you think gray" natsu says angrily "I was thinking that I made a mistake I don't want juvia I want Lucy" gray snaps back at natsu who is surprised that it was Lucy that gray cheated on juvia with "your a coward" natsu says spitting at gray "how am I a coward" gray shouts back at him "cause you couldn't admit that you didn't want to be in a relationship with juvia any more" natsu says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Enough" juvia says still crying "I don't want anymore fighting" "juvia he" "I know what he did and its unforgivable but please just stop fighting" natsu knodes his head and walks away grabbing juvias hand.

Juvia spent the rest of the day and night at natsu's house who did the best he could to console her she had fallen asleep with her head on his chest he decided it was best not to move so he fell asleep to he wakes up to juvia still sleeping he moves her off his chest and goes to make breakfast after a minutes or two without natsu she wakes up to the smell of pancakes.

She walks into the kitchen to find natsu cooking "good morning natsu sorry for being such a bother to you" she says sadly "are you kidding me you were no problem at all now goes into the bathroom and wash your face while I finish makes breakfast" he says smiling juvia feels happy and goes and cleans up.

They spend the next days away from the guild until natsu hears a knock on his door he opens it to find master makarov "hello master" natsu said smiling but the old masters face was not pleased "natsu I was told you and gray fought" he said with a stern yet gantle voice "what's wrong we fight all the time" "this time was different and you know it natsu you and playfully fight you two weren'thim aying around this time I was told you attacked him and nearly destroyed him home" the old master said "did gray tell you why I attacked him" said with a dead serious look in his eyes "no he gave no specific reason why you did it when I asked him he said that you acted of of anger" "well he's right I did act out of anger cause he hurt a fellow guild member" makarov's eyes widened "what did you say natsu" the master said surprised "not physically but emotionally" natsu told makarov.

"Natsu what did he do" makarov asked "he cheated on juvia with Lucy" he said still with the serious look "I see so that's why you attacked him do you know where juvia is now natsu" the old man asked "yeah she is sleeping in my bed she has been crying non stop since he broke her heart" "natsu thank you for more insight into this issue" the old master said walking away.

4 MONTHS LATER

Everyone in the guild was furious with gray and Lucy and everyone gave them the cold shoulder but everyone has gotten over it since then "Juvia I love you natsu holding her in his arms "juvia does not know if she is ready to love again but if you wait I'm sure juvia will find it in her heart to love you back" she says before leaning in the kiss him

13 YEARS LATER

Mommy daddy Is it gonna be a boy or a girl do you know and young boy around the age of 6 the boy has long light blue hair with pink tint "we don't know until next month's when he or she is born" the boys 8 months pregnant mother while holding her husbands hand.

After two years juvia and natsu married after 5 years of marriage they had a boy named nova athe not despite being young is already powerful using steam magic even the new master is afaird of the destructive power this boys magic has.


End file.
